mushibugyofandomcom-20200213-history
Jinbei Tsukishima
Jinbei Tsukishima (月島仁兵衛, Tsukishima Jinbé) is a constable of Mushibugyo. He is the main character of Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo. Jinbei, the new member of Mushibugyo, takes the place of his father after his father severed his own leg. Appearance Jinbei's outfit usually is a traditional Japanese kimono, with the color of it being red, white, and black. He has black hair with it being tied back in a ponytail and has light blue eyes. He carries a sword on his left side at all times. He also wears simple-style sandles. Personality Jinbei is a carefree, hot-blooded person who is always ready for a fight. Due to his courage, bravery, and kindness, he has earned the affection from many girls in the story without him knowing it, (Haru, Hibachi, Kuroageha, and Irori). Jinbei is also shown to be a passion and honest person, when he failed a misson in front of Mugai, he try to put a sword thought him but it wouldn't work. Jinbei is shown to show great trust toward anyone even to some people who seem to be the enemy. History When Jinbei was younger, Jinbei was playing with a lord's son when a bug appeared and attacked them. The lord's son peed himself thethough his guard was there. The lord was furious with the embarassment of his son, that he blamed Jinbei and was going to sentence Jinbei to jail.Yet Jinbei's father, Genjuurou, protected his son from going to jail by taking responsibility and severing the ligament in his own foot causing him to no longer be able to walk. Now Jinbei arrives in Edo to join the bug hunting organization, insect magistrate Mushibugyo, as the new member in place of his father. He also has a secret power that sleeps within his body. Though it is speculated it may be a strange effect from a piece of the insect magistrate's hair, since a piece of her hair was in his mouth after his transformation or Inherited it from his father, who also can turn into a fox mode. Plot Jinbei first appears in Edo where he travel to join the Mushibugyo to replace his father but got lost in the town and was depress that no one helped him, but then Jinbei meets a young girl named Haru. Later on, Haru took Jinbei to her family tea shop the Four Seasons and told him everything she knows about the Mushibugyo and her parents, when Haru was taking Jinbei to the Mushibugyo office, they heard a scream to which Jinbei ran in to see what happen but to his shock, he found a men being eaten by a Roof Prison Spider, Jinbei try to attack but was knock out and the spider escape. Later, Jinbei was found by the head of the Mushibugyo Kotori Matsunohara who Jinbei told him he wanted to join the Mushibugyo but Kotori was uneasy, due to the job being dangerous but Jinbei told him why he had to join, so he could pay back his father for what he done for him. A local men appear and told Jinbei that Haur was attacked and kidnapped by a spider. Jinbei rushes in and fights the spider and tries to save her life. Jinbei puts up a good fight, but he doesn't have an advantage due to him being stuck in the web. As he is about to be killed, he is saved by the Mushibugyo. As the spider tries to kill Haru, Jinbei jumps in and saved her life and kills the spider, impressing the most of the Mushibugyo. But then, the queen of the Roof Prsion Spider came and was about to kill Jinbi but he was saved by Mushibugyo strongest member Mugai who amazed Jinbei. Afterwards, Jinbei joins the Mushibugyo by Kotori doing and, unknown to him, earned the affection of Haru. After joining the Mushibugyo, Jinbei had helped almost each memebers with their mission or problems, but unfortunately Jinbei wasn't allowed to draw his sword for only a month due to many new members who joins Mushibugyo before him, died from the Giant Bug attack. Jinbei was upset and angry due to this rule but go along with it for now and find out Hibachi with her mission to see if any Giant Bug has been attacking, during this time, Hibachi was arguing with Jinbei about Mugai and wanted to impressed Mugai, later Hibachi revealed why she looked up to Mugai and her family history but later they bonded over Mugai but later punch him thinking Jinbei was tricking her. When they hear a scream coming from the forest, they ran towards they where they found two people scared and a died horse by the river. Hibachi knew what was going on and told Jinbei to protect the people and then a Aoonlyama Demon Dragonfly appear and was about to attack the Mushibugyo. When Hibachi was failing to kill the Dragonfly, Jinbei came in to help her despite her not wanting his help but Jinbei manger to convince Hibachi to help her to defeat the Dragonfly which they work together and killed the Dragonfly without drawing his sword. Later when they went to Kotori office, Kotori ask them if Jinbei draw his sword but Hibachi said he didn't, implying that she was growing to like him. Later Jinbei is seen training to cut a boulder but couldn't, then Shungiku came back drunk, hit himself at the boulder which anger him to cut it to many pieces which amaze Jinbei. Jinbei ask Shungiku if he could train him to cut like that, later Shungiku was walking down the street which Jinbei was following him as a student would do, but then the town folks start bad mouthing Shungiku and start hitting him with rocks and manger to hit as well, Jinbei refuse to move away because he considered Shungiku as his teacher and refuse to leave him which suprised Shungiku. Later they saw a giant cut at a band and people were thinking that Shungiku could have done it but Shungiku told Jinbei that he wouldn't steal but he would kill. Later the next night, Jinbei was eating at the Four Seasons when he hear some screaming and rush to the location where he found Shungiku next to the slice wall while holding a bloody sword. The next day, Shungiku was out in jail due to not telling anyone what had happen. Jinbei, who beleive that Shungiku is innocent due to telling that he wouldn't steal, try to break him out. When Jinbei was in the jail, he try to cut the wooden bar with a chaw and told Shungiku that if he is innocent then is okay to break the rule which surprised Shungiku. Shungiku ask Jinbei to give him his chaw and used it to cut the wooded bar and set himself free and they ran away. While they were running away, the police found them and were about to kill Shungiku for escaping but Jinbei try to defend Shungiku saying he wouldn't steal but then one of the police were cut by a giant mantis called a Oogatana Kamakiri - Bladed Mantis. Shungiku try to kill the bug but was slice by another cop due to wanting to avenger his friend from the past, but Jinbei stop him and told the police that his sin was in the past and now his sword is protecting them. Jinbei went to help Shungiku to kill the bug when another Bladed Mantis came and they combined they skill to kill those Bladed Mantis and saved the town, the police ran away and still hated Shungiku. When Jinbei see what's inside the Mantis, it was filled with golds. Shungiku explain that those Mantis were the one who were stealing golds but Jinbei question him why he didn't say anything to anyone but to Shungiku embarrassment, he reveal that he was there because a dog chase him they and that he didn't like dog, and the first thing he grab was a bloody sword, Shungiku told him that no one will believe him if he told them that, but to Shungiku shock, Jinbei believed him. The two later were having some drink at a local place having fun and they bond grew stronger. When the Mushibugyo team kill off another bug, the team resten at night while Jinbei continue to his training until he hear a scream coming from Tenma room and rush there to help him. When Jinbei got there, it turns out that Tenma was screaming at a bug and that he was reveal that Tenma has a fear of bugs. Tenma reveal to Jinbei that Tenma want to fight his fear to make his parents proud, Jinbei was touch by his story and wanted to help him. When Jinbei was training with Tenma to get rid of his fear of bugs, Hibachi and Shungiku came in and give Tenma a bag of bugs which scared him. Tenma thought that Jinbei told them and ran away, Jinbei yelled at Hibachi and Shungiku for what they had done and that samurai shouldn't act that way where someone was trying to make they parents proud. Jinbei went after Tenma to find him but found Tenma with a kid happy that the kid look up to Tenma which made Jinbei happy. Haru came rushing to Jinbei and told him that another Giant Bug came to attack the city. The Mushibugyo rush to where the bugs is and to Tenma shock, it was a giant centipede called a Senzoku Mukade - Thousand-Legged Centipede which Tenma fear the most. While fighting the bug, Jinbei try to courage Tenma to fight the thing but when Hibachi and Shungiku told Tenma that Jinbei didn't tell them but hear what he said, Tenma got enough will to sent the centipede flying and the rest has slice it up. Thanks to Jinbei help, Tenma is coming okay with small bugs but still show fear to them. Later that night, Jinbei was summon by Kotori and told him that Mugai choice him as his partner on the next mission which he was happy and excited to hear. Jinbei later told Haru about this and the next day went to a lord house to help them with a giant flea problem. During they visited, Jinbei befriended a young worker and found out where the flea are, when a flea appear, it was a Oohitonomi - Giant Flea and Jinbei manager to slice one, but then turns out there are more than just one and the male parents appear, Mugai took control of this action but they later hear another flea attack happen at the other side and it was the female. Jinbei wanted to go and help them but Mugai told Jinbei that he was too weak to face them, Jinbei was surprised but took it as a worry from Mugai and told him he will be okay which surprised Mugai. When Jinbei ran toward the female flea, he found the young worker Jinbei met before and he was under attack by the female flea which is much bigger than the rest, Jinbei try fighting and slicing the thing but the female flea shell was too strong to cut through but if Jinbei was hit, it will drain of his blood. When the female flea was about to attack the young worker, Jinbei got in the way and saved the worker but was hit by the flea and his blood are being drained. When Mugai ran to where Jinbei at, he was shock to see Jinbei being drain and still be moving, Jinbei told Mugai that he is upset that he didn't much Mugai expectation but Mugai smile and said he didn't have any expectation for Jinbei and killed the female flea quick and saved Jinbei. The lord thanked Mugai and Jinbei for they help and they walk away, Jinbei ask why Mugai pick him if he didn't had any expectation but Mugai smile which out Jinbei knowing and said he forgot the reason which confused Jinbei. Later at night, Jinbei and Hibachi were arguing which one the best quailty about Mugai. During his time with the Insect Magistrate, he gains good relationships with all the membrs of the Insect Magistrate. He then later is tasked along with the members of the Insect Magistrate to help protect the Mushibugyo, who is the overall leader of the Insect Magistrate since the Insect Hunters are there to kill her. With Hibachi, Jinbei goes to where the Mushibugyo is, but falls off of Hibachi and lands inside the house. They talk for a while and the Insect Hunters commence the attack on her. The Mushibugyo fights back, but is interrupted when Jinbei tries to protect her. As the fight is going on, she is thinking that he is with the Insect Hunters and she asks him. Before she gets a response, Jinbei is hit in the face by the leader of the Insect Hunters. He gets up once more and uses Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Counter. He tells the Mushibugyo, unknown to him that she is the leader of the Insect Magistrate, to escape and that together, they will see the skies of Edo. The Mushibugyo ultimately develops feelings for Jinbei and Jinbei is killed quickly by Purgatory's Spear Technique. The Mushibugyo is angry with Jinbei's death and fights the Insect Hunters. She has the upperhand in most of the fight, but the Insect Hunters take away her power. She soon learns that Jinbei is still alive, but barely. As the Insect Hunters try to kill Jinbei, he is saved by Mugai. The Mushibugyo starts to carry him on her back when she was seperated by the Insect Magistrate. As she is carring him, Jinbei's face shows him smiling, and his eyes pure white. He has cat-like ears in top od his head and his hair turned white. Later on, he regains consciousness, but he turns into a blood lusting monster and kills the guy who beat him earlier. Jinbei then fights the Insect Hunters and gains the upperhand for most of the fight. Unknown to him, the Mushibugyo is about to be killed and he heard her scream. He turns back to normal saves the Mushibugyo. He then falls asleep afterwards as the Insect Magistrate and the Mushibugyo go back to Edo after the Insect Hunters withdrawled from the battle. Abilities Despite being the weakest of the Mushibugyo, Jinbei is still very powerful comparing to normal human and could lift rocks that are twice his sizes and still could fight off giant bugs. Jinbei is training to master his family swordmen style, the Tsukishima Style. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Splitter: Jinbei uses his sword for a powerful downward slash. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Strike: Jinbei strikes using the back of his sword's handle, making it a very devastating blow. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Counter: Jinbei counter's the opponent's attack with an attack of his own. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Hammer: Jinbei does a downward slash attack that doesn't slash the opponent, but crushes them. The attack is so powerful that on impact, it lets out a strong shockwave. Hidden Ability: Tsukishima has a hidden power that turns him into a bloodlusting monster which only activates when he is on the brink of death. This power does not change his entire body but it does give him an immense boost in physical strength, durability, and speed. When activated, nearly 3/4 of his hair turns white, he gains fox-like ears, and his eyes turn pure white. Unknown what caused or triggered it, but suspected to have something to do with the Insect Magistrate's hair being on him since she found a hair on him after he turned back and fell asleep. Battles/Events Jinbei vs. Spiders - Win- Jinbei vs. Insect Hunters (Round 1) - Loss Jinbei vs. Insect Hunters (Round 2) - Win Jinbei vs. Sarutobi Sasuke - Win Jinbei vs. Jinpachi - Win Jinbei and Oooka vs. Rokourou Pair - Win Relationships Haru Haru was the first one to greet Jinbei when he came to Edo. In episode 1, he saved her life from the bugs in Edo and she has had affection for him ever since. Mugai Ever since Mugai protected him, Jinbei looked up to him. Jinbei wanted to have more power in order to pay him back for saving his life. Hibachi Hibachi and Jinbei both look up to Mugai and hope to get stronger to pay him back. Recently she has begun to show very small amounts of jealousy whenever Jinbei is around other women. Kuroageha At first she paid no attention to Jinbei, but after he nearly sacrificed his life trying to protect her from the Insect Hunters, she began to take a greater interest in him. Recently it has been hinted that she may be falling in love with him. Irori She meets Jinbei when she was in trouble with the Rokorou pair. After Jinbei protects and saves her life, she develops a large crush on him, as shown in episode 17 when she blushed and a large red heart was shown beside her, indicating she fell in love with Jinbei. Trivia *Despite initially being considered the "weakest" in terms of bug-slaying, he has been shown to posses superhuman strength, lifting enormous weights as part of his morning routine. *Jinbei is shown to be a morning person. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mushibugyo Category:Males Category:Samurai